Keeping A Secret
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Sequal to Between The Two! ShizukaSeto (one-shot)


Yugioh: Keeping A Secret

notes: don't owe Yugioh! The Sequal of Between The Two! Read that one first then this one and you'll find out what's happening! Here it is...

In Seto's Point Of View:

How can I do that onto a paper! Writing Shizuka's name all over it! I thought unhappily as i was inside the limo as the driver was taken me to school, am I really in love with this girl? But her brother would never accept us even though I surely do hate the mutt! What now? I looked outside and saw that I was in my high school, "Robert, Mokuba has half-day today so you have to pick him up at twelve, got it?" I asked.

"Yes sir. Anything else?" Robert asked, "no. Not unless I changed my mind," I replied getting out as the limo took off once again. I looked around and found Shizuka talking with her friends nearby, "oh lookie here. Seto Kaiba has just arrived," Tanya said as Akako smirked. "Shut it you guys, nothing's going on between us," Shizuka said as I walked by her, "how are you Kaiba?" Akako asked as Shizuka glared at her.

"Don't you have somewhere to go to?" I asked looking at Shizuka who stared back at me, "I don't think you should be talking to those who are smarter then you Kaiba," she shot back. I gasped as Akako and Tanya smirked, "it's a good thing I don't hit girls. Since girls couldn't fight anyway," I replied angrily as I left them alone. I growled as I went inside the school building, that girl! How dare she insults me!

Nobody insults a Kaiba! I thought angrily as I went to my class and as usual was the first one to arrived.

In Shizuka's Point Of View:

"It's a good thing I don't hit girls. Since girls couldn't fight anyway," Seto said as he left me and my friends alone to go inside the school. "That jerk! Who do you think he is anyway!" Akako cried angrily, "just ignore him Shizuka," Tanya said looking at me. I sighed, "but isn't he a dreamy?" I asked still staring at him as he went inside the school building disappearing as I was disappointed that I couldn't see him anymore, "Shizuka!" Akako cried shocked.

"What?" I asked blinking, "your finally admiting that your in love with Kaiba!" Tanya cried as I looked around and saw several girls glaring at me angrily as I tried to shush my friend's up. "Oh shut it. Kaiba would never feel the same anyway," I said even though that's not true, me and my friends went back inside the building for class. Akako shook her head, "you won't admit it but you and Kaiba do feel something for each other," she said.

I sighed, "how many classes do you have it with Kaiba?" Tanya asked looking at me. "Um, about three. First, Fourth and sixth," I said as Akako sighed, "I think I'm in love with Kaiba," she said as Tanya smirked as I glared at them. "Hey Akako? There's your boyfriend Akio," I said pointing as Akako gasped and saw Akio talking to some girl.

I laughed as Akako glared at me, "well, well. What are we doing here now?" A cold voice asked as I knew who it was.

In Seto's Point Of View:

"Well, well. What are we doing here now?" I asked Shizuka and the others, "Kaiba!" Akako cried surprised as Shizuka laughed nervously. "Kaiba, I need to speak with you," she said quietly as I narrowed my eyes at her as I saw her brother and his friends staring at us, "let's go," I said quietly as we both went outside and into a private area which was under a tree. "Kaiba, do you have feelings for me?" She asked quietly, "why'd you say that?" I asked angrily as she took out the paper that I threw yesterday.

I groaned, "I do feel the same way about you Seto," she said as I looked at her. Nobody had used my first name except for Mokuba, "but what about my company...?" I began as I see tears beginning to fall down from her eyes. "I don't know if we can keep a relationship, your brother and the press would find out and they will be all over us," I said quietly, "we could keep it a secret," Shizuka whispered.

I sighed, "are you sure about this?" I asked as Shizuka nodded. I looked around as I didn't saw anybody staring at us, I leaned down and kissed Shizuka on the cheek.

In Shizuka's Point Of View:

I gasped as I looked up and saw Seto smiling at me, I never knew that he had such a beautiful smile. Just then the bell rang for tardiness, "shit! I'm never late for class!" I cried angrily as Seto laughed. "Me neither," he said as we both got up, "um, what about I leave first then you? So it won't be so awkward?" I asked. "Sure, I have to make a phone call anyway," Seto replied as he got out his cell phone, "um, ok. See you in class," I said before I run.

I sighed in relief, would this day or week be any better? I thought as I kept on smiling going to class.

End!

me: here yea go!

Shizuka: we'll be onto the next story soon

Seto: review and update!


End file.
